A common problem that occurs when drinking a beverage is that condensed liquid forms at the bottom of the beverage container. The moisture will remain at the bottom of the beverage container, and when the container is moved and/or tilted by the user, it can cause moisture to drip on to furniture and clothing. The age-old solution is to place the drink upon a coaster. Typically, coasters are made from a moisture-absorbing material such as cork, wood, paper fiber, or cotton. However, when such material reaches its absorptive capacity, the coaster itself can become moist and stain the furniture.
To remedy this problem, the water-absorbing material can be placed atop a water-proof support. This is the approach taken in U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,888 to Kaparin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,888 to Richardson, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,352 to Kvalog discloses a coaster wherein the absorbent material is placed inside a body and the condensed moisture allowed to pass through. However, such coasters do not have any device for emptying the accumulated liquid.